


Wasting your emotion

by drsheffield



Category: Hollywood Dirt (2017), Passionflix Cinematic Universe, Passionflix Movies, The Protector (2019)
Genre: Cheating, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:06:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26527189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drsheffield/pseuds/drsheffield
Relationships: Camille Logan/Summer Jenkins





	Wasting your emotion

Camille liked spending June and early July in LA -- it was a welcome change from the dreary London skies she spend most of the year under. There was more energy here, more life, more nerve. She would meet up with some of her more renown clientele, and they would discuss visions for future red carpet looks, or just catch each other up on their lives. Cami wouldn't call her clients her friends, exactly, but she knew that forming personal connection encouraged loyalty and increased her reputability, so that's what she did. Form personal connections. 

This afternoon she sat in a lounge chair beside the pool of an elite Hollywood club, dressed in a white sundress over a black one-piece swimsuit. She was relaxed, her sunglasses pulled over her closed eyes, listening to the chatter of celebrities and old money when she heard a familiar voice.

"Cole, I thought you said nobody came here on Wednesdays."

"Nobody _is_ here," said a deeper, masculine voice. "Look -- the pool's practically empty."

Camille cracked one eye open and turned her head. Sure enough, she spotted Hollywood’s favorite It Couple walking along the edge of the pool.

"In what world is this _practically empty?_ " 

“Summer?” Camille shifted her weight into her hands and sat up.

“Ms. Logan! You’re a long way from London.” Summer’s Southern accent stood out amongst this Los Angeles crowd -- the type of voice that makes you think of peach cobbler and sweet tea. She didn’t belong here, really, but that was her whole appeal. Her fanbase loved her for being the outsider: someone who didn't play by Hollywood's rules, yet was somehow still making a living in it. 

Camille shrugged, putting the sunglasses on top of her head and using her hand to block the sun as she squinted at Summer. ”The world’s small when you’re rich. Of course, I don’t have to tell you that to the two of you.”

She let her eyes drift over Summer. Always the effortless beauty, Summer was barefoot in a red bikini, her blonde hair tossed in waves over her shoulders. She was Camille's favorite client: she was charming, kind, and always willing to take risks on the red carpet and serve as a fashion guinea pig for Cami. Plus, the fact that they had nearly the exact same body type and size meant Camille could model the clothes on herself to make sure everything fit right before she called Summer in for a tailoring session. Tailoring sessions that often turned into something a bit more intimate. 

Fucking around with Cami was a point of immense guilt for Summer, especially since Cole was blissfully ignorant of it, yet she was never guilty enough to stop. 

"Very true," said Cole. "So, you've been enjoying your time in LA?"

"Mmhm," Camille replied. "I've been busy though. This is my first day off since I landed." 

"Well, you've only got your talent to blame for that." Cole laughed good-naturedly. "Think you'll have the time to work your designer magic on me sometime?" 

"Sure, we could set that up. Styling the 'Sexiest Man Alive 2016' would be an honor." 

"Cool. I've got a premiere coming up next month, if you --" 

“Cole — hey, Cole, man!”

Cole’s eyes darted in the direction of the voice, and he broke into a smile. “Paxton!” he exclaimed, evidently excited to have spotted one of his friends. He turned back to Camille, looking apologetic. “Do you mind if I...”

“Of course,” said Camille, shrugging. Her facial expression walked a fine line: she didn’t want to look too happy to see him go, but she also didn’t want to look offended enough that he felt an obligation to stay. He really was a nice guy. Cami just preferred Summer.

“Really nice running into you, though — say hi to the bodyguard, for me —“ he said over his shoulder as he walked a few chairs over.

She flashed him a smile and waved him away. “I’ll keep your wife entertained.”

They watched him as he immediately started chatting and laughing loudly with his friend. "You're really gonna style for Cole?" asked Summer. 

Cami shrugged. "Why not? All he wants is a really expensive tuxedo. It'll take twenty minutes." She got to her feet and put her sunglasses on the chair, then she finger-combed her hair into a loose bun. "You look great, by the way," she said with a cheeky wink and a grin. "Up for some fun?"

Summer immediately understood what she was asking and her cheeks went a little pink. Her eyes darted towards Cole. "I don't know, Cami, _here?_ Where would we even go?" 

"Just follow me." Camille brushed shoulders with Summer as she passed her, glancing at Summer's face as she did so to gauge her reaction. She was holding her breath, biting her lip -- she looked equal parts nervous and exhilarated. Cami kept walking and Summer followed behind her. 

She took her around the side of the pool building and pushed her against the wall, lifting the actress’s chin and kissing her roughly; demanding. Summer’s quiet chuckle blew warmth against Cami’s mouth.

Camille wasted very little time. Breathing through her nose with mouth still on Summer, she glided her hands down Summer's arms and against her torso. They moved further, stopping on her bikini straps. She broke the kiss and made eye contact with Summer, hooking her fingers on the fabric and starting to pull them down. 

Summer inhaled, her hands resting on top of Camille's. “Wait. This is... this is too public,” she said. Her breathless Southern accent sounded so sweet that Camille almost didn't register the words. She just grinned at her and crouched down so she was level with Summer's thighs. Hands still on the strings of Summer's bikini bottoms. 

"No one can see us, Summer. Nobody comes this way." As she spoke, she touched Summer through the red fabric, winning her a strained moan from Summer. 

Summer closed her eyes and leaned her head back against the wall, trying her best to stay quiet. She was panting quietly, her hips squirming slightly. "It's too risky," she said with some effort.

"I thought you liked risks."

“Cami, I’m serious," Summer said, opening her eyes and looking at Camille. "If Cole finds out what we’re doing — he won’t understand.”

”Understand what? That your cute little arse is cheating on him? Or do you mean he won’t understand eating pussy?”

”He eats —“ Summer started defensively, then broke off with a frustrated frown. “You know..” She didn’t like speaking vulgarly. Camille thought it was cute. It was even cuter watching her fluster around it, so Camille tilted her head with a devilish innocence.

“No,” she said. She took her finger off of Summer and pulled her bikini bottom’s down to her knees, nudging her legs a little further apart. Summer’s blue eyes widened as she looked down at Camille and then nervously in the direction of the pool. If anyone turned that corner there was no hiding what they were doing. Camille ran her hands back up the insides of Summer’s thighs and gently continued her work, rubbing circles against her clit once more. “Tell me what he does and I’ll take us somewhere more private.”

Summer sighed, her eyes fluttering closed. Her head fell back against the wall. “He eats my pussy,” she said.

”Good girl,” said Camille. “Tell me more.”

”Uhhm.” Summer squirmed a little on Cami’s finger. She widened her stance and her bikini bottom stretched tighter around her calves. “He licks me — there, and he puts a finger inside of me —“ She’s started to move her hips in the opposite direction that Camille’s finger is moving, providing a bit more friction. “And when I’m close, he starts to suck —“

”Oh, right? Like this?” Camille put her lips against Summer’s pussy and sucked her clit into her mouth. She flicked her tongue against it and Summer whimpered, her knees buckling inwards.

"Cami, _please_ —" Summer panted. 

Camille stopped abruptly and stood up, finally giving into the movie star's desperate pleas for privacy. Summer's eyes went wide for a moment, clearly worried that Cami might not finish what she started. Cami smiled, ran a hand through Summer's hair and kissed her quickly on the mouth. Then she guided her around the corner -- Summer's swimsuit was still around her ankles, which meant she was shuffling more than she was walking -- and pushed her into a small storage closet. This closet's official purpose was to hold nets, pool noodles, and various other supplies, but it's other, lesser known purpose was for these such acts of semi-public infidelity. 

Much more confident behind closed doors, Summer stepped out of her bikini bottoms and hopped onto a plastic table, dragging Camille towards her by her forearms. Summer kissed her, her tongue playing along the outsides of her lips before pressing further into her mouth.

Camille's laugh turned into a muffled moan, and her hands went to Summer's breasts. She pulled her bikini top up and broke Summer's kiss to move her lips further down. She kissed and licked around one nipple while her hand played with the other. Meanwhile, her other hand snaked between her thighs. She rubbed two fingers against Summer's wetness before inserting them as deep as she could into her pussy. 

Summer whimpered, her nails digging into Camille's arms. Cami lifted her head to kiss Summer's jaw, and Summer urged her head up further so her lips could reach to Camille's neck. She breathed heavy as Cami moved her fingers in and out, rhythmically, methodically... 

"Camille," she whispered, her face down and her mouth now pressing against the top of Camille's shoulder. She started to suck and bite on that spot, focusing all her energy on it. She was squirming and moaning almost continuously now as she neared orgasm, and it was taking all she had not to scream. They had more privacy here, but she doubted this little shack was soundproof. 

"Come on, Summer," Cami growled low in her ear, her fingers unrelenting. She took her other hand off of Summer's breast and used it to start working her clit again.

"Camille!" Summer cried out, cutting off her own scream by digging her teeth into Camille's shoulder as the walls of her pussy convulsed. Camille yelped and pushed her away, taking a step back. 

"Ow!... shit, Summer," she grumbled, tilting her head and touching the fresh bite mark Summer had left her. She had drawn blood, but not much. Summer had collapsed on the table, still panting -- she looked sated and distant, and like she wasn't too bothered by what she'd done. 

She shifted a little and tilted her head to look at Camille. "Oh. Sorry," she said. "I didn't mean to." 

"I know," Camille said, sighing and wiping the blood off with her hand. She took off her sundress and slung it over her shoulder to hide the mark, then wiped her hand against her black swimsuit. "Are you ready to go back?" 

"You don't want a turn?" asked Summer. 

Camille couldn't help but laugh at that phrasing, although Summer's question was a genuine one. "No thanks," said Camille, still grinning a little. "No, that was enough for me." She helped Summer off the table and tossed her her bikini bottoms from off the floor. 

"If Cole asks, we went to the bathroom, okay?" said Summer as she put them back on and fixed her hair. "Cami, okay?" 

"Yeah. Yeah, whatever you want," Camille said with a shrug. She took Summer's hand and pulled her in close to her, kissing her one more time before they opened the door and walked back to the pool.


End file.
